Arabian Knights
by RainPoet
Summary: Ella wants to be an actress. Char wants to be with Ella. Hattie doesn't want them to be together. Unfortunately for her, she can't act ...
1. Chapter 1

Ella is a seemingly normal high school girl. She gets good grades and she's in the drama club. She blends in pretty well. But she has a crush on one of her best friends, ultra popular Charmont. He is class president, and he belongs to the richest family in Frell. Full summery inside. R&R.

-

Ella is a seemingly normal high school girl. She gets good grades and she's in the drama club. She blends in pretty well. But she has a crush on one of her best friends, ultra popular Charmont. He is class president, and he belongs to the richest family in Frell. But her older step-sister, Hattie, likes him to. So she forbids the obedient Ella to be around him. This makes Char wonder. So what happens when they both get the lead parts in the school play of the year?

**Chappy 1**

"Oh, dear Charmont!" Hattie was pestering Char as usual. "I seem to have failed my spelling test. And since you always get 100, I was wondering if you would grace me with you presence in a study session."

"Well I would love to, but I don't know. I'm not much of a teacher," Char replied.

"Please. I could use any help I could get. My grade is so horrible!"

"Hmm. Hmm..." Ella was looking at a peice of paper with an annoyed look on her face. "This paper says 95 on it. That's a better grade then mine and Areida's put together."

"Ella! That's mine! You cant just go and read someone else's test without there permission!" Hattie swiped the paper from Ella.

"Ow! Oh, paper cut." Ella put her finger in her mouth to numb the slight pain.

"Don't do that, Ella." Char said "It could get infected. Here."

He grabbed Ella's hand and wrapped it with a bit of a handkerchief from his pocket.

"You didn't have to do that. It was fine."

"No. It would be better if it didn't get infected." He put the rest in his pocket "Besides, it matches your eyes."

"Ella!" Hattie stormed up to her. "Go home."

"Wha-!" Ella's feet started to move her. "I-I'm sorry guys. I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye!" She walked out the school doors.

"Ella, wait!" Areida went after her.

"Ella?" Char started out the door also, but was stopped by Hattie's incessant clinging to his arm.

"Forget about her, dear Charmont. We have a student counsel meeting in less then five minutes. And it takes a good four on a good day. Lets go!" She began pulling him again.

"B-but Ella..." Char tried to stay in place.

"She'll be fine, trust me!" Hattie managed to get him to move.

"O-okay, if you say so. But would you please let go of my arm now...?" He followed her.

'Of course not,' she thought. "But if I do, you'll run off again." 'After that ungrateful Ella. What does he see in her? I'm better, and more popular, and smarter, and way, _way _better looking than she will ever be!'

**End Chappy 1**!

Thanks for reading and please review! And if anyone knows where I can find a good on-line spell checker, would you tell me? I can't seem to find a good one anywhere!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappy 2**

"Ella!" Areida called after her. "Ella, wait!"

She grabbed Ella's arm and pulled her to a stop. Ella hesitantly turned to face her.

"Why did you leave just because Hattie told you to?"

"Areida, can we not talk about this now?"

"No, I think this is the perfect time to talk about this!" Areida stood her ground "Why do you always listen to her? She's not your master!"

'Close enough...' Ella thought, but she would never say that to Areida.

The curse was pulling Ella to go home, but no mater how much she struggled, Areida was intent on keeping her there. She suddenly started to feel sick and it became hard to breath. Gasping for breath, she collapsed.

"Ella? Ella, this isn't funny." She paused. "Ella ... ELLA! SOMEONE HELP! ELLA!"

She shook Ella in hopes of waking her up. When she didn't budge, she held her ear up to Ella's mouth but didn't hear anything. Ella stopped breathing completely.

"Maybe this is why she wanted to go home so bad ...?" Areida thought as she hoisted Ella onto her back. She headed to Ella's house.

Meanwhile, Char was in a hell all his own.

"Come on, Charmont! We could really use your help!" Hattie batted her eye's.

"But, you always get A's on your tests. And I really need to get Ella. I think she might be sick."

"Forget about her. She has Areida with her!" Said one girl, griping his arm.

"Ya, but-"

"Come on!" Another girl started to pull him.

So, ya. Surrounded by giggling prep girls that won't let you go: Hell.

**End Chappy 2!**

Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I hope you like this chappy too. I will get into the play part next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Doesn't writer's block rock!

And now on to the long anticipated (I hope) Chappy 3!

**Chappy 3**

Areida was panting from Ella's weight as she knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Mandy called from inside. The next moment there were hurried footsteps and the door opened. Mandy's expression turned from a peacefully, welcoming smile, to a look of unmatched horror. "Ella, sweet!"

Meanwhile with Char:

"Girls, I really need to go see if Ella and Areida are doing OK. Ella hasn't been herself lately."

As Char began to walk towards the door, a tall girl by the name of Julia spoke to one of Hattie's friends, Blossom.

"I always knew he liked her. Why did we think he was cool?"

"Because he's rich and hott."

The room began to giggle as Char's face grew slightly hot at the remark, but he left the room without a word.

Again with Ella and the others:

Areida fell into a chair with a plop, after she and Mandy set Ella on her bed, which was quite a feat, as her room was at the end of the hall on the second floor.

"Um, Mandy?" she said hoarsely, still catching her breath.

"Hmm?" was Mandy's reply.

"Do you know why Ella just passed out?"

Mandy coughed, as she was drinking a cold cup of tea when Areida asked her.

"Um ... Areida, I think it's time you found something out ..."

Again with the Char and the blah!

The wind began to howl. Char put on his jacket as raindrops hit his face. He looked up and groaned. The weather report said that it would be clear skies with a bit of a chill, so he hadn't thought to bring his umbrella. All he had was the umbrella hat that Ella gave him that morning as a birthday joke. He chuckled at the memory of Areida's face as she walked in on them while he was trying it on. She refused to talk to them throughout lunch.

He reached a fork in the road. Which way was the house? He hadn't been there in nearly a year. He looked at the ground to see if Ella or Areida's tracks were still there. He sighed in defeat as he saw only one pair of tracks. And they were far to deep to be Ella or Areida's. Only the two's weight combined could make tracks that deep. He decided to turn around and walk home. He would call her when he got there.

Ella:

"She has a what?" Areida asked in confusion. She was on the verge of laughing. This was all so ridiculous. Had Mandy gone off the deep end!

"A curse."

"And she has to do what?"

"Obey any order given to her."

"And she's had it for how long?"

"You ask a lot of questions. It was given to her at birth."

"And if she doesn't do what people tell her ... _this_ happens?"

"Yes."

"And she didn't tell me this, why?"

"Because when she was little her mother commanded her not to tell anyone. Ever."

"Okay, I think it's time for me to get home now." She stood up "Will Ella be at school tomorrow?"

"She should be okay by then."

"Okay, then. Tell Ella I said later, 'kay? Bye." She left just as the phone rang.

Mandy answered. "Hello, Sir P's residence, Eleanor's room. May I ask who's speaking? Oh hello, Charmont. No, Ella's asleep. Areida? You just missed her. But she should be home in about twenty-five minutes. Can I take a message for Ella? Are you sure? Okay, then. I'll just tell her you called, then. Okay. Bye-bye."

She hung up the phone. "Strange boy, he is. They're all a bit strange, aren't they?" She giggled as she sat, again, at Ella's bedside.

Char's room:

Char hung up the phone slowly. He sighed and laid down on his bed. He stared at a picture strip of him and Ella in a picture booth. She was being her normal goofy self. He was laughing. He always found it hard to be sad around her. All of her positive energy just made whatever room she was in a happy place. He felt his face grow hot at those thoughts and stopped immediately. He thought about other things, but mostly Ella, he was always thinking about her and couldn't stop until he fell asleep.

The next day:

Char met Ella in their normal spot in the lunch room.

"Hello, Ella." He waved.

"Greetings, from my planet," was her common greeting when she had to study late. Sometimes she would surprise him with something outrageous. But something new every day would be far too hard. "Mandy told me you called. Thank you."

Char blushed seven shades of scarlet. "Th-thank you? For what? It was just a phone call."

"Mandy told me you sounded worried."

"Oh, yeah. You left in a hurry, so ..."

Ella's eyes wandered over his shoulder as he trailed off.

"Ella? What are you looking at?" His eyes followed her gaze and he, too, saw a piece of light blue paper posted on the wall. It read:

**Spring Play Tryouts Today**

In room 120 at 4:35pm

_Sign Ups_

Jasmine

Aladdin

"Can you believe no one has tried out yet?" Char laughed. But before he could say another word, Ella bolted up out of her seat and signed her name on the sheet. The bell rang before Char could ask about it.

"Uh-oh! I have to go. If I'm late for math again, Mr. Cansmilly will kill me. Bye, Char!" And she ran off before Char could tell her goodbye.

Char watched her until she was gone. He was in no hurry; his first period class was a free one. He looked over at the sheet. Ella signed her name with tiny cramped letters that looked like it was written by a first grader. Although it had one neat line underneath it that made it look silly, like a second person had attempted to make it look nicer, but failed. After about five minutes of looking at the sheet and thinking hard, not even the floor buffer could break the spell, he too signed his name on the sheet and walked away.

**End Chappy 3!**

I hope you all liked this chappy. I wanted to wright more to make up for my absence, but I'm tired and for some reason typing is making me slightly dizzy. It's probably because the key board is in my lap right now. But oh well. Review please! The more reviews, the faster I post again. And any questions you might have, just post and I will do my best to explain them or make it better in the next chappy.

Well, bye-bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all who have kept watching me, even after my absence. And I'm sorry for it, I really am.

So here's the next chappy! Chappy Four! 

**Chappy 4**

Ella ran to the bulletin board and checked the cast sheet. Her eyes shot straight to Jasmine.

ELEANOR P.

Ella jumped up and down with joy. "Yes, yes, yes!" 

Then her mind went to Aladdin. She tripped in mid-jump and landed on the ground with a 'thump!' She sat up and rubbed the side of her hip bone where her body collided with the ground hardest. She stood up and looked for Aladdin, which wasn't hard, since it was the first name. Her finger traced the invisible line, searching for the name at the end of the list. When she got there her eyes shot open the widest she'd ever remembered them getting. It was almost painful. 

CHARMONT L.

Time froze.

When did Char sign up? Why hadn't he told her? When did he get interested in drama? Ella was knocked out of her thoughts when a hand rested on her shoulder. She jumped and let out a small "eek!" When she looked over, she saw Char standing in front of her.

"Hi. What up?" He gave her a small wave.

Ella narrowed her eyes. "Oh. Hi."

Char shivered at the coldness in her voice. 

"Wh-what's wrong? Did you not get the part of Jasmine or something?"

"I got Jasmine."

Before Char could say another thing, she walked off. He called after her, but only got the cold shoulder in reply.

"I wonder what she's so angry about..." After looking at the sheet, he went to class. On his way there, he ran into Areida.

"Do you know why Ella's so angry?" She asked. "She won't tell me." 

"That makes two of us."

"Come on, we should get to class." Areida said.

When Char and Areida got to the class room, they saw that Ella wasn't in her normal seat. They looked around for her, but she wasn't even in the class room. 

"Take your seats, students," their teacher, Madam Edith, said as she walked into the room. "It's time to begin homeroom. I'll just quickly take attendance and we'll begin." 

"Maybe she's just sick." Areida said hopefully. 

"You mean you want Ella to be sick?"

"You know that's not what I mean!"

"Well, maybe she's just in the bathroom."

"It was probably Hattie again." Areida had venom in her voice as she glared at the girl two seats in front of her. "She's blackmailing Ella, I can swear it."

"But what would Ella have to hide that she would let Hattie, of all people, blackmail her?"

"I don't know. But I intend to find out."

"Don't you think that Ella is keeping this a secret for a reason?"

"I'm not going to tell anyone."

"That's not the point!" 

"Mr. Charmont! Is there something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher said in a strict tone.

"Um, n-no Madam." Char muttered.

"Then keep your little conversation to yourself and Ms. Areida here. I do not want any more outbursts from you," she said as she began to call out names again.

"Yes, Madam."

"Maybe she can't tell!" Areida said suddenly in a loud whisper. "Maybe she's cursed!"

"Whatever you're on, stop."

"I'm not doing drugs, Char. I'm serious! It would explain everything." 

"Yeah, everything. Except you have one small problem with your theory."

"What's that?"

"Fairies haven't cast a spell on a human for 200 years."

"Ah! But that's where you're wrong."

"How so?" 

"We haven't heard of a fairy casting a spell on a human for 200 years."

"What?"

"Think about it. Maybe she just doesn't want anyone knowing about the curse. Or maybe the curse won't let her."

"Seriously, whatever you're doing, stop."

"Can't you even consider it?"

"If I do, will you stop taking whatever you're taking?"

All he got in return was a glare.

"Okay, Okay. Sheesh. Just don't glare at me like that, it's creepy..."

"Eleanor? Eleanor? Has any one seen Eleanor?" The teacher asked. "Charmont? Areida?" 

"Um..." Char stuttered, not wanting to tell Madam Edith that Ella was skipping.

"I think she stayed home sick today, Madam." Areida said confidently.

"I see." She put a marking on her clipboard. "Would one of you volunteer to bring her books to her?"

"Yes, Madam." Char said.

"Good. Now let's start class. Open your books to page 154 and read the chapter to yourselves, please."

Char hadn't heard her. He was busy thinking about an absent brunet. Was Areida right?

**End Chappy 4!**

Hey, sorry for any oocness. I kinda got into this and zoned out on their personalities. And I really am sorry for not updating in a while. Better a late update then a sucky quick one, right? And thank you all who continued to watch this fic, even tho I don't deserve it.


End file.
